


With a full but soft emotion

by tungstenpincenez



Series: The Green that Never Dies [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tungstenpincenez/pseuds/tungstenpincenez
Summary: The Holmes brothers attend a concert.





	With a full but soft emotion

Though he was sure his brother was much too enraptured of the music to notice him staring, Mycroft was still initially hesitant. When he finally looked over, he smiled fondly at the elation that effused Sherlock’s entire countenance. He could tell from the stiffness of his right arm that his brother was willing himself to not mimic the motions of bowing, although, of course, he could not help but move his other set of fingers in time with the score. On impulse, Mycroft placed his hand atop Sherlock’s immobile one. The theatre was dark, and they had a private box. No one would notice. 

Sherlock’s body stiffened in surprise—his fingers losing their rhythm—but soon relaxed, appreciating the warm weight of Mycroft’s hand as a better restraint than willpower—well, it was certainly more convenient. He upturned his palm to interlace their fingers. His left hand resumed playing on invisible strings.

Mycroft returned his gaze to the stage and performer below but could not stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> title from Lord Byron’s “Stanzas for Music”
> 
> And yes, i shamelessly lifted this scene (and adapted it) from _The Red-Headed League_.


End file.
